NML
by Animelover9619
Summary: This is the re-done version of Naruto Modern Life so look there for the summary
1. The start

Ok this is Naruto Modern Life its what I think Naruto would be like if it was in the real world.

"Ok freshmen." The vise Presable Kaiyou said.

"Hey bitch." Hidan said and the freshmen stared at him.

"What did he say." Hanabi said surprised.

"Aw hi Hindy. And sense you're here you and the rest of your friends can help me with the freshmen and skip you first class." She said give him a hug.

"Do we have to Kaiyou Sensei, un?" Deidara questioned wining.

"Yes you do and Kisame you two, remember your little sister is a freshmen this year. And no I don't care if you are a student teacher"

"Tobi will help Tobi's a good boy." Tobi said.

"Yes Tobi is. Now Tobi go find Zetsu Sensei." Kaiyou said glad the hippy boy always listens.

"Ok Kaiyou Sensei." He said as he ran off.

"Ok now that he's gone we can start the tour." She said hoping to move before he could come back.

"But then I'll miss Sasori Sensei's class, un." Deidara whined.

" I don't care now you three will help me." Kaiyou said of course no one could question or stop her when she was like this.

"Okay, un." He said choosing to follow the crazy lady.

"Ok now I'm Kaiyou Sensei this is Hidan Deidara-Chan."

"I'm a boy, un" Deidara complied.

"Ok Deidara but feel free to call him Dei-Chan and this is Kisame all of you know his little sister Emiko." She said waving to her.

"Hi Kaiyou-Nee-Chan." Emiko said blushing.

"Ok time to start the tour. Wear do you want to start Dei-Chan?" She asked sacredly already know the answer.

"The art room, un." He said glad that he was still going to see his Danna.

"Why did you fucking ask bitch?" Hidan complained.

"Cause I like to see his face light up it's funny. By the way where is Konan?" Kaiyou said knowing she normally was with them.

"Her and Pein-Sensai had a "special lesson today"." Kisame answered as we stared walking to the art room.

"During school, again."

"First period is his planning period."

"Then shouldn't he be planning? Not fucking one of the students teachers." She said the last part in a whisper before opening the door to the art room.

"Ok This is Sasori-Sensei. And I'm sorry girls he's taken." She said laughing when I saw all the girls and a few of the guys loss hope.

"And fucking gay right blonde." Hidan said patting him on the back and Deidara blushed.

"Sasori-Sensei here are the freshmen." She said getting the mans to stop his rant on what true art was.

"So you're the reason Dei-Chan is late for class." He said grabbing Deidara and kissing him on the head. Then severally freshmen girls and girl in the class and me had nose bleeds.

"Shouldn't you report this?" Hanabi asked Kaiyou.

"And have my puppet boy go to Jail? I think not." She said with utmost seriousness tissues still to her nose. "I've known them both sense they were little. And I don't care they're both legal adults." She add. "And you to any more and I will have to report you."

"Ok we'll finish this at home Dei-Chan." Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear making him blush and causing the girls had nose bleeds. "And this is why I keep a ton of tissue in here." Sasori said shaking his head grabbing the box of tissues.

"Ok next we are going to the science room." She said after everyone's nose bleeds stopped including her's.

"That mean's you to blondy. Don't you think it'll be fun to see your sister?" Hidan said dragging him away from Sasori.

"But I want to see my Danna." He complained pouting even though he would get his Danna in trouble.

"So you want me to tell her that you like Sasori better than her? Okay I wont cry at your funeral." Kaiyou said leaving him to make up his mind.

"No I prefer to live another day." He said walking along side Kaiyou and Hidan .

"Good chose." Kaiyou said patting him on the head know he made a good choose, both knowing what she could do.

In the science room.

"Ok Sai come up and answer question 5." Sukai said pointing to the review question they were working on.

"Ok Sukai-Sensei." Sai replied walking up to the board picking up the chalk.

"Sukai!" Kaiyou yelled glomping her.

"Kaiyou down." She said pointing to the floor which surprised the freshman that she would act like that to her boss.

"Okay" Kaiyou said pouting but sat in her chair to piss her off.

"Hey Sukai" Deidara said hugging his sister.

"Hey Dei-Chan. You got roped in to helping with the tour again?" She asked, even though it was more of a statement then a question, while laughing at her younger brothers stupite.

"Yea but it was Hidan's fault again?" He said putting the blame on his friend.

"Okay freshmen you better hope you get Sukai-Sensei. Anything you want to add Sukai-Chan" Kaiyou asked her friend.

"No one hurt's Dei-Chan or pay. Cause it will ether be me or Sasori-Sama. And you better hope it's him." She said with a evil grin and all the student started to back off.

"Don't worry she or Sasori-Sama wont do anything to you guys, I hope." Kaiyou said getting ready to leave.

"Can we go to Math." Hidan asked his sister.

"You want to see Kakuzu-Sensei. Anything you want to ask freshmen?" She asked.

"Nothing." They replied to afraid to say anything else.

"Ok. To the Math room." She said leading her group out into the hall way to the math room.

In the math room.

"Kuzu-Kun." Hidan yelled glomping his boyfriend and sensei.

"Off of me now." Kakuzu growled pushing him off not giving him a chose in the matter.

"Your so mean Kuzu-Kun." Hidan pouted.

"And this is the math class you don't want to get in till you need to pay taxes. Cause he does mine." Kaiyou said jokingly leading the rest of the group into the class room.

"Come on just ones Kuzu." Hidan begged pouting on the puppy dog face.

"Oh fucking shit." She said run to grab the tiues and handed them out realizing what Hidan was begging for.

"Why do we need these." Hanabi asked.

"Let me explain if you got a nose bleed before, just wait." Emiko said realizing at the same time as Kaiyou had.

"Ok just these ones." He said then kissed him. Then every girl there had a nose bleed.

"Kakuzu. Bad I've told you before you to are not aloud to kiss at school." Kaiyou said holding the tissue to her nose. "I thought you had better sense of control."

He just shrugged his shoulders and got back to class.

"Basted." She said under her breath leaving the room throwing her tissue away before they left. "We're going to Itachi's room. And Kisame you better have better self control than these two." Now heading towards his room.

"You know Itachi hates PDA

"Good." She smiled. "I hope the kids aren't having to much trouble understanding him." She laughed thinking about it.

"Kaiyou you know we just passed his room." Kisame pointed out.

"Stupid fish." She mumbled opening the door.

"Hn." Itachi said pointing to a student in the front.

"What?" He said sounding irritated like they had been doing this for awhile.

"I said answer the first question." Itachi said his eye twitching.

"You could have said that the first time." He said getting up to write his answer.

"I will never understand why you became a English teacher. You never speak it." Kaiyou said after watching the seen in front of her. "You have any idea Kisame?"

"None at all." Which earned him a glare from his Boyfriend.

"It takes you five times to says anything other than Hn." "Hn."

"Did you just call me?"

"Yes." "You spoke. I made you speak." She said happily.

"You lack intelligence."

"And you lack a heart. And with that students this is are basically mute English teacher. So you either hope not to have him or somehow learn to understand him or have one of the classes that Kisame is helping him."

*Ring*

"Well that's the bell I guess we should head to Pein's class." Kaiyou said walking out the door waving goodbye to her friend.

"Who does he have second period?" She asked Kisame.

"3rd years."

"So will Kazue be in his class?"

"I think."

"I guess we'll see then." She said opening the door right when the bell rung.

"You're late." Pein said without looking ay the door.

"And if you every say that to me again, I'll make sure you're fired." She said not happy being treated like a student.

"I'm sorry Kaiyou-Sama." He said frowning and trying not to yell at her.

"It's fine."

"Now what do you need."

"I was showing the new freshman around."

"Oh then let me introduce myself. I am Pein Sensei the history teacher. And this young lady is Konan the student teacher that will be helping me and next year hopefully come to work here."

"Good. Now who should we see next?" She said thinking out loud to herself. "I got it." She snapped her fingers. "Ssssnake-Ssssensssei." She said trying to imitated him.

"I hate you." Deidara said glaring.

"Oh you're still here I thought you left with how quiet you've been. And you may go to Sukai-Sensei's class."

"Okay."

"Lets go." Kaiyou said less than overjoyed.

"Who is Snake-Sensei." Hanabi asked Emiko.

"Him. Do you have him?"

"Yea."

"Poor you." Hidan said coming up from behind the girls. "Who do you have Emiko?"

"Sukai."

"Good. I hope she doesn't blow you up. But better than Snaky."

"So what's so bad about him?" Hanabi asked.

"You'll see." Kaiyou said from in font of them opening the door.

"Hello. Kaiyou." Orochimaru said turning to face them.

"Hello Orochimaru." She said frowning. "Okay students you've meet him lets go." She said turning around to go but before she could leave a hand landed on her shoulder.

"But you only just got here."

*BOOM*

"Oh I'm sorry I have to check on that. Kisame you're in charge." She said running towards Sukai's room. "Thanks you Sukai." She said before she opened her door. "What was it this time."

"It wasn't me. !" Sukai said loud and fast.

"Deidara what have I told you?" She said shaking her head. "You're coming with me." She said grabbing his pony tail.

"Owww its this against school rules."

"I am you're legal guardian so I don't care." She said opening the door to the office. "Hello Shizune."

"Hello Kaiyou." She looked up from her keyboard. "So it was Deidara's fault this time."

"Yes. Now you go to my office." She said letting go of Deidara's hair so he could go to her office. "Shizune could you get me those dentition slips."

"Of course." She said getting them and handing them to her.

"Thanks." She said smiling at her walking into her office

"It wasn't my fault. I swear." Deidara said holding his hands up.

"I know you swear but what in Jashin's name compiled you to bring that clay to the school?"

"I must have grabbed the wrong bag this morning."

"Because someone was running late because that refused to wake up. So how many dentitions did I give you last time?"

"A week." He said sadly.

"Okay. Well sense it's the first day. I'll give you quality time with Itachi at lunch for the week."

"What! With that Uchiha!"

"Yes. Now go back to class and help your sister clean up the mess." She said writing him a pass to get back to class.

"Damn bitch."

"Make that two weeks."

"Hai Kaiyou-Sensei." He said leaving before he said anything else.

"I thought you were showing the freshman around."

"And I thought you had a hang over." Kaiyou said smiling at her boss.

"I do. I need someone to go get me some coffee from the teachers lounge. And Shizune is busy."

"Okay will do boss lady." Kaiyou said doing a mock salute leaving the room before she could yell at her.

"Why did I hire such a young idiotic girl." Tsunade said shaking her head walking back to her office sitting in her chair.

"Hello Tsunade."

"Hello Jiraiya. Shouldn't you be in the Library."

"No I closed it down for a period." He said sitting in a chair that was normal used for students and there parents.

"Aw you closed the library just to see little old me." She said getting up standing in fount of the man.

"Yea."

Well in that case." She said putting one of her hands on the arms of the chair and the other behind her.

"Tsunade what are you doing."

"You'll see." She said before punching him knocking him and the chair over hitting the door.

"Oh hello Jiraiya. Shizune-Chan can you come help Jiraiya." Kaiyou said walking into Tsunade office. "And find someone to fix the door, again. And here's you're coffee Tsunade-Sama."

"Thank you Kaiyou."

"Welcome boss lady." She said waving leaving the room.

Lunch

In Kaiyou's office.

"Hey sweetheart." Mathieu said.

"Hey Hun." She said not looking up from her work.

"Its lunch time. Want to go out. Maihaeru's asking Sukai." He asked.

"Sure let's go get there lazy assess." She said standing up not even realizing what time it was glad that she had him or she would have died.

"This is what I get for dating a Jashinist." Mathieu thought.

"Come on lazy asses I want to get something to fucking eat." Kaiyou said once she found them.

"Do you talk like that around the student's?" Maihaeru asked scarcely already know that she don't.

" No dumbass. But I do around you." She said smiling.

"Let just go to lunch." Sukai asked grabbing her boyfriend.

Mathieu following her grab his Kaiyou.

"Come on you two." Mathieu said.

"Okay Hun." She said giving him a chastity kiss.

At the end of the day.

"Okay welcome freshmen how did you enjoy your first day here?" Tsunade asked the new class hoping it would be positive.

Groins and cheers came from the students.

"Okay you my talk among yourselves till the bell rings." Kaiyou said stepping up after Tsunade had left.

"What do you think of this place Emiko-Chan?" Hanabi asked her friend.

"Its just like home but with stuff to do." She replied laughing a little.

"Weird. Did you see any upper classmen that was cute?" She asked wondering if her friend had saw anyone she liked.

"Yea I think his name is Kankuro." She said thinking about it.

"Yea I saw him. You think he's cute?" She said a little confused remembering what the guy had looked like with weird purple make-up .

"Yea." She said as the bell rang.

"We'll ok. Bye." Hanabi said waving goodbye heading over to her sister and cousin.

"Yea bye." She said waving.

Later at the Akatsuki Household.

"Hindy Dei-Chan Kisame Emiko-Chan shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Kaiyou asked the teens.

"Can you help me Kaiyou?" Emiko asked.

"Sure." She said smiling. "And for the rest of you get the fucking hell working." She yelled with a evil glare that could scare the Devil.(or Jashin in this case)

"Kuzu save me." Hidan said cowering behind his boyfriend.

"Dumbass she's your sister." He said grapping his boyfriend up by his collar. "Come on lets get to educating you." He said taking him to there room.

"You better be doing fucking homework not fucking each other." Kaiyou yelled up the stairs.

"Come on Kisame I'll help you while cooking dinner." Itachi said to his boyfriend, even though he was younger he knew more than him.

"Where's Dei-Chan, Puppet boy and Sukai?" Kaiyou asked Emiko as a after thought looking up from her seat on the couch noticing a lack of blond.

"I saw Sasori-Kun and Dei-Chan in there room and Sukai in the kitchen helping Itachi with dinner." Emiko said smiling sweetly.

"Ok thank." she said smiling at the younger girl. "PUPPET BOY, DEI-CHAN BETTER BE DOINNG HIS HOMEWORK!" She yelled up the stairs.

"I am Kaiyou-Chan!" Deidara yelled back.

"Okay. Now let start Emiko -Chan." She said sitting by Emiko on the couch.


	2. After School Nightmare

With Naruto Sasuke Sakura Neji Tenten Hinata Hanabi on the way home.

"How was your first day Sister?" Hinata asked her little sister smiling at her.

"Good." She said her face staying neutral.

"That's good cuz." Neji said patting her head.

"Sis have you told Naruto that you like him?" Hanabi whispered to Hinata knowing her sisters secret.

"No." She said blushing.

"Well tell him his house is coming up." She said pushing her forward.

"Okay." She said trying to gather the courage to tell him.

"Well this is my stop." Naruto said when they got to his house.

"Bye." Everyone said but Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun can I talk to you alone?" Hinata said very weakly.

"Sure Hinata." He said.

"Catch up to us." Tenten said winking at her knowing what she was going to do.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked her.

"Na-ru-to-Kun I really really like you." She yelled blushing madly.

"Hinata."

"Its ok if you don't feel the same." She said interrupting him.

"I'm sorry but I like someone else." He said patting her on the head hoping her cousin wouldn't find out about this.

"Its fine Naruto." She said walking off toward the rest of there friends. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Goodbye Hinata. See you later." Naruto said waving feeling bad that he turned down the girl but didn't want to date her if he didn't like her.

With Sasuke Sakura Neji Tenten and Hanabi.

"How did it go Hinata-Chan?" Tenten asked as soon as she came up to them.

"Naruto said that he likes someone else." She said and Sakura Tenten Hanabi hugged her trying to comfort her.

"What." Neji said his eye twitching about ready to beat Naruto to a blood pulp.

"Neji please leave him alone its not his fault." Hinata begged her cousin.

"Okay Hinata."

"Thank you Neji." She said smiling at him.

"I wonder who he likes?" Sakura asked out loud.

"I bet I know." Kiba said walking up to them. Knowing full well who his friend liked but knowing that he would skin him alive if he told anyone.

"Who is it Kiba?" Sakura asked the dog man.

"I wouldn't suggest telling them Kiba. Remember Naruto said that he would tell everyone your secret if you told and the same with me." Shino said come from behind Kiba.

"Good point. Sorry guys."

"Come on Kiba we need to get started on that project for History." Shino said dragging his friend away from the others.

"Okay. Bye guys." Kiba said giving them a toothy grin then turning around to walking beside Shino but looked back to see if everyone had turned back around and he was glad to see that they did. "Shino."

The other boy grabbed his hand getting the message. "Baka."

"Hey." Kiba said sounding hurt.

"But I love you anyway." He said pulling down the collar that normally covered his lower face just enough so that he could kiss the younger boys cheek making him blush.

"Shino. What if someone saw us." For once the burnet was using a quiet tone.

"Baka." Shino repeated himself. He grabbed the younger's hand feeling bold dragging him off to the burnets house.

"Come on Shino we better hurry up Akamaru is probable lonely. Mom and sis are working at the vets till 5. And he's been alone all day." The burnet said. His cheery attitude coming back.

Back with Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi.

"Tenten Hinata we're meeting up with Temari at the mall remember." Sakura said reminding her friends.

"Oh yea. Hanabi you don't mind going home with Neji, right." Hinata asked her sister.

"Of course not Hinata." Hanabi said uncaring.

"Okay then we're going. Bye guys." The girls said taking there leave.

"You don't care if I go by myself right Neji?" Hanabi asked her cousin.

"You're old enough to go by yourself." Neji said waving goodbye to his youngest cousin.

"See ya."

"Are you sure she'll be okay." Sasuke asked once she was gone.

"Of course. Don't we have to meet up with Shikamaru to do the history project anyway?" Neji asked.

"Yea." Sasuke said turning down the road that led to the Nara household.

With Hanabi walking home.

"Hello. You know my friend Emiko don't you?" A girl with short brown choppy hair said.

"Yes. Who are you?" Hanabi asked backing away from the stranger.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Kazue I'm Kakuzu-Kun's little sister and your Hinata-Chan's Little sister, right." She answered.

"And what do you want with me?" Hanabi asked wondering how this girl knew her or her sister.

"I've been watching you play with my friend Emiko for a few years now and I've deiced I want to make you mine." She said with a secretive smile on her face moving closer to her. Not taking the others feelings into account.

"Buuttt we're both girls." She said stuttering sounding more like her sister than herself.

"So take a look at this school. My own brother is gay." Kazue said wondering what her point was most of the school was ether gay or bi very few were straight.

"But what will my father say?" She said stepping closer to the other girl almost considering it just to make her father mad. But toke a small step back thinking of the punishment.

"Who cares but if you want time to get to know me we can wait and see if you like me. I don't want to date someone who doesn't want to date me. Okay?" Kazue said smiling at the girl in front of her. Finally taking the others feelings in to account.

"Okay I want to get to know you." She said still sound like her sister. But she wanted to give this a chance. Not many people have liked her for her not her fathers powers.

"Then come to my house after school tomorrow. Just follow Emiko or my brother and his friends. Okay?" She said stepping so that they were only a foot apart grazing her hand against the other girls cheek in a loving matter.

"Okay." Hanabi said blushing turning her head down slight.

"Bye see you tomorrow." She said then gave her a peck on the check then smiled at the girl and went on her way.

"Bye." She said in a daze then started to walk home.

With Sai at the park.

"Sai?" Toshiaki said.

"Yes." Sai answered him with the fake smile on his face that the other hated but he kept putting it on and kept swing.

"We been friends for a long time right?" Toshiaki asked sitting on the ground next to the swing set.

"Yes. 5 years today." He said with the fake smile still on his face.

"Yes but I want to take are friendship to the next level." He said. He knew the younger boy wouldn't understand.

"How?" Sai said confused and stopped swing and look at the other man.

"Like this." He said as he kissed the other boy. "Do you like that?" He asked Sai.

"I think what was it?" He asked clearly confused.

"It was a kiss its what someone you like and they like you do. So do you like me Sai?" He asked Sai.

"Yes." Sai said.

"Okay then I'm the only one you can kiss and I can only kiss you. Okay Sai?" He said knowing he would have to explain to the boy.

"Okay. Can I stay at your place tonight I don't want to go home?" Sai said lazily.

"Of course." He said kissing his forehead. Then they walked back to Toshikai's house.

With Emiko and Kazue at the mall after they finished their homework cause they are not allowed to leave without it being done.

"Hey Emiko-Chan do you like anyone yet?" Kazue asked her.

"Yea he's in your grade." She said smiling at one of her best friend.

"Let me guess Kankuro?" Kazue said she said laughing once she saw her friends face.

"How did you know" She said blushing.

"Cause I know for a fact that he is here with his brother tonight and every time we pass him you look at him then blush." She said with a smile and patted the top f her friends head.

"Ok anyone you like?" She asked.

"Yes as a mater of fact I do." Kazue said starting to walk she didn't even realize that had stopped.

"Who is it? Do I know them?" She asked excidly sense this was her best friends first crush.

"Your friend Hanabi." She said shyly it was her turn to blush.

"That's awesome have you told her yet." She asked happy for her friend.

"Yes and can you help her get to the house tomorrow?" Kazue asked her.

"Yea of course." She said happily glad to help.

"Ok now time to get you together with Kankuro." She said running over to him.

"What?" she said confused. "Hold on wait. Kazue come back here" She yelled casing after her friend.

"Kankuro I would like you to meet my friend Emiko-Chan." Kazue said pointing behind her "She really likes you would you mind going on a date with her Friday?" She asked him nicely.

"Sure but how about we pretend this didn't happen and I ask her? Cause I really like her to." He said to her.

"Sure here she comes. I better run see you in class tomorrow." She said running away from him so he and Emiko could talk.

"Hello Kankuro have you seen Kazue?" Emiko asked trying her best not to blush knowing her friend was just here.

"Yes. But may I ask you something?" He said smiling at the younger girl.

"Sure." She answered smiling back at him.

"Will you go out with me Friday?" He asked her.

"Did she put you up to this?" She asked him in a serous tone.

"No she just gave me the courage to do it."

"Okay then. Yes." She said stuttering and blushing madly. "Pick me up at 7 at my house." She said backing away from the him waving goodbye.

"Okay. Bye." He said waving back,

"Kazue!" Hanabi yelled crying after her.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she gave her a hug.

"I was talking to Hinata about how I might be dating you, and I said might, and my dad and he said that Hinata was better than me because at least she can give him grandchildren and then he kicked me out and said I couldn't come back in till I got a boyfriend. But I want to at least get to know you." She said still crying.

"Don't worry Hanabi your dads just a jackass. You can come with me, okay." She said trying to clam her down petting the back of her head

"Are you sure your parents will be ok with me moving in?" She asked starting to clam down.

"Don't worry you know Kaiyou?" She said listing them off on her fingers.

"Yes." Hanabi said almost complex clam but confused as if what they had to do with this.

"Well she is mine and Emiko's and my brother and his friends legal guardian, atleast she was but she's still me and Emiko's till we turn 18 along with Sasuke." She said.

"Oh. Okay." Hanabi said keeping her normal emotionless face on.

"Come on cheer up." Kazue said before she realized something. "Oh shit." She said grabbing her hand and started run towards there house.

"What is it?" Hanabi asked.

"Its girls night we have to be home in 5 minutes." She said and Hanabi began to quicken her pace to mach Kazue.

At the Akatsuki household.

"Where by the name of Jashin are those two bitch's they now that every fucking Wednesday is girls night!" Kaiyou yelled.

"Hun clam down." Mathieu said trying to clam down his girlfriend hoping not to have his head bitten off in the process.

"Get out this is girl's night. I don't care if your in the house but on this night the basement it the girls room." She said with again the evil glare that could scare the devil.(or in this cause Jashin)

"I'm going." He said holding up his hands in defeat then gave her a kiss then left.

"I'm here." Emiko said as she came running down the stairs and fell on her ass as she did so.

"Okay that makes up for being late but explain why." Kaiyou said between laughs.

"Okay balm Kazue she got the guy I liked to ask me out a good bad stion. Good cause he asked me out. Bad because I was late." She said very fast.

"You got a date. When. With who." Sukai asked.

"This Friday with Kankuro." She said. Then a loud bang came from upstairs.

Upstairs. "I don't care we can't take in another person!" Kakuzu yelled at his little sister the only reason he was not throwing anything else was because it would cost money to get it fix or repaired but Kazue didn't care about that.

"But come on she has no where else to go!" Kazue yelled back.

"No way. No how!" He yelled back.

"I'm getting Kaiyou Sukai and Konan." She said stomping off and running down stairs.

"Kaiyou Sukai Konan. Kakuzu won't let my crush/Emiko's friend stay here. Her dad kick her out because she wants to get to know me and its my fault and I have a heart unlike my brother here plus she had no where else to go so I brought her here." She said really fast.

"Come on girls lets go kick he's fucking ass. Kazue go get her before we get up there okay" Sukai said and Kazue ran up the stairs to grab Hanabi and run back down stairs.

"Come on girls lets get that basted." Kaiyou said grining like a mad (wo)man and walking up stairs with Sukai and Konan.

"So you guys got together after all." Emiko said smiling.

"Yep." Kazue said grabbing Hanabi from behind making her scream. Then Me Sukai and Konan walk down the stairs.

"Welcome to the family." Konan said.

"Your luck in this house the girls run the place." Sukai said smiling at her.

"You can ether stay in Kazue room or sleep on the couch." Kaiyou said not really caring knowing that Kazue would wait to do anything unlike the rest of the house.

"I would suggest her room you never know what they did on that couch" Emiko whispered to Hanabi.

"I'll go with Kazue's room." She said quickly.

"Don't worry Hanabi we have a extra mattress that you can sleep on." Kazue whispered to her.

"Thanks." She whispered back smiling a bit.

"Okay we'll do girls night tomorrow cause a lot has happened today and I'm tired." Kaiyou said and started walking up the stairs. Everyone agreed.

"No fucking each other got it!" Kaiyou yelled at everyone before she went to sleep knowing that is would keep there new guest up.

"Awww." Was heard from every room but Kazue and Hanabi and Emiko room's.


	3. Sports

At the Hyuga estate. "I can't believe you kicked her out" Hinata Mom said.

"Why because I wanted her to date a guy" Hiashi said.

"You don't know where she is. How do you know that she's all right? And she hadn't even started dating a girl." She said.

Was all Hinata heard the past night. "Mom" Hinata said.

"Yes hunny" She replied sleepily.

"Don't worry about Hanabi she likes a really nice girl and if she found her she would help her" Hinata said trying to clam her mom down.

"Okay. Tell me if you see her at school. And if you tell her to call me. Okay" She said with a smile.

"Okay mom" She said.

At the Akatsuki household. "Everyone get your ass out of fucking bed or you'll have to walk to the fucking hell hole" Kaiyou yelled as loud as possible.

"Okay sis I'm fucking up you happy" Hidan said as he got pushed down the stairs as everyone else came down not even noticing.

"Yes I am Hidey. You better get in there before its all gone" She said as Hidan ran in there.

At the sand siblings house. "Hey little bro it looks like you're the only one that's not dating someone" Kankuro said.

"Don't listen to him you'll find someone someday" Temari said pushing Kankuro off his chair. She had already told her brothers about Shikamaru.

"I don't really care" Gaara said in his normal non caring voice. But really he already had a person in mind.

At school. "Sakura I'm wored what if she's not ok" Hinata said still wored about Hanabi.

"What if she's just fine and is walking tords us" Sakura said.

"What" She said truning around.

"Hey Sis" She said walking over standing next to Kazue.

"Hello" Hinata said dumbfounded.

"I would like you to meet my friend Kazue-Chan" She said with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you. And Hanabi mom wants you to call her" Hinata said amazed she haded seen her sister this happy in years.

"Okay" She said.

"Kids get to class. And rember here I'm the vise presable got it" Kaiyou said at Hanabi.

"We know Kaiyou-Sensei" Kazue said.

"Okay. Have a good day everyone see you all latter" Kaiyou said.

"How does she change that fast" Hanabi asked Kazue.

"What does she mean" Hinata asked.

"Oh before we left the car she was cussing as bad as Hidan." She said pointing to him.

"Well I don't know but she is worse. But it because there brother and sister" Kazue said.

"Oh" Hanabi and Hinata said not realizing this till now.

In Kaiyou's office.

"Kaiyou-Sama we have a new student" Shizune said.

"Who is it" She asked.

"Her name is Ayaka" She said.

"Okay you may leave" Kaiyou said.

"Hello. _Hello_" Ayaka said.

"Your brother said you we're suppose to be here on the first day" Kaiyou told her.

"Sorry _its not are fought _It's the plants fought _she at the alarm clock, again. _She eats everything but bugs." They said.

"Okay come on you should be able to tell where Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, and your bother's room are just listen for the screaming girls."

"And what about the rest of them?"

"Well for Sukai just listen for the boom."

"_What about Pein?" She said. _

"Go look for the room that has half the girls running from."

"Why?"

"One word. Konan." Kaiyou laughed.

"_Okay I think we can hand it from here." She said. _

"No I have to take you to your first class."

"And that is?"

"Oh your with Sukai. Lucky you have her."

"_So we don't have the rapist since teacher" _She said happily.

"We have nothing to do with are staff after school, at least until we have proof. And here you go." She said.

*Boom*

"Want us to see _what she blew up" _They asked.

"Sure tell her to come to my office. Okay" Kaiyou said walking off.

"Okay" She said walking into the room.

In Sukai's room.

"Hey _Kaiyou-Sensei want to see you _in her Office" They said.

"Oh. Hey Ayaka. You and Shino are in charge. Got it" She said running to Kaiyou's office.

"_Okay who is Shino?" _She asked looking around.

"Over here" He said from his seat.

"Hello nice to meet you. _Hi" _They said.

"Why did you say hi twice" He asked confused.

"Okay I'll be watching you till Sukai comes back" Sasori said coming into the class room.

"Hello Sasori-Sensei. _Hey puppet boy" _They said.

"Oh so you guys did end up coming. Let me guess she ate you clock again" He said pointing to there flower.

"Yes _how did you know?_" They asked.

"Just a luck guess. Why don't you tell the class about your self." He said boredly sitting in Sukai's chair.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sukai-Sensei?" Sai asked.

"No she knows all about them." He said waving the boys question off.

"Okay we're Ayaka. _I like to be called Aka. _And I like to be called Ayaka are real name" They said.

"They have mulit-personality disorder. So don't freak out if they say hi twice" Sasori said knowing most people would be confused.

"Okay I'm back. Sasori what are you doing here?" Sukai asked seeing the red-head in her chair.

"I come here every time you or Deidara blow something up." He said leaving thinking she should have known this.

"Okay I never noticed him in here before. Okay Aka Akaya want to try this one?" She asked them pointing to a experiment in the book.

"Sure. _This should be fun" _They said.

In Itachi's class.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"Rei answer number 5 on the bored." Kisame translated.

"How the fucking hell do you do that!" Hidan yelled looking at he's shark like friend.

"I'll tell you after I figure it out." He said.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"Very good." Kisame said without thinking.

"Hn." Itachi said.

" No Itachi." he said.

"Hn." He said with a evil glare that could scary the devil.(Jashin)

"Itachi I said no wait till later."

"Hn."

"Okay I know."

"Do I want to know." Hidan asked.

"No." He said. Then Kaiyou walked in.

"Itachi talk to you students I have parents complaining that there kids don't even know what's going on in this class and no I can not have your translator in all of your class's he is needed in the other English classes." Kaiyou said.

"Hn." He said.

"No you can't just write it down you have to talk." She said.

"How do you two fucking do that!" Hidan yelled.

"I've known Itachi for a long time so I know what he saying." Kaiyou answered her brother.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"Yes you have to." I said.

"Hn." he asked.

"Or you'll be fired and then Kakuzu will kick you out." I said.

"Okay class I guess I'm willing to talk." Itachi said quickly.

"Oh my Jashin-Sama he talked!" Hidan yelled falling over.

"Do you think we should help him." Rei asked.

"Nah." Kaiyou said grapping his pin and stabbing his hand.

"Oh Jashin-Sama that feels good." Hidan said waking up.

"It sounds like your and Kakuzu's room." She said laughing.

"Shut up" Hidan said blushing. And a few girls had nose bleeds thinking about it.

At lunch. "Hello Sssisster dearesst" Orochimaru said.

"Yes what do you want" Rei said not even she could stand her brother for a long time.

"How do you like it here so far" He said.

"Good" She said.

"See anyone you like" He asked.

"Yes and no I will not tell you who" She said walking away from her brother.

"Aw you know I will find out at some point" He said.

"I know that" She said going into the cafeteria.

After school.

"Okay Hanabi fallow us and try to memorize the way home" Kazue said.

"Okay" She said holding her hand.

"Kazue. Hey. _Hi" _Ayaka said.

"Hey Ayaka. I see you made it. Did she eat you clock again" Kazue said.

"Yea. _Who's she" _She said pointing to Hanabi.

"Oh this is Hanabi." Kazue said.

"Oh. Hey nice to meet I'm Ayaka. _Hi you can call me Aka._ We have mulit-personality disorder" She said.

"Oh nice to meet you" Hanabi said.

"Yea me and her have been friends scene we were little" Kazue said.

"That's cool" Hanabi said.

With Kiba, Shino, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Saskue, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"Hey Kiba." Ino said.

"Yes Ino." He said not looking at her.

"You know that the quarter back normal dates that head cheerleader?" Ino asked him.

"Yea. You're point." Not realizing what she was implying.

"Well I was wondering if you would go out with me?" She asked. Stopping in front of him.

"No" he said walking around her. He knew Shino was smiling behind his jacket trying not to laugh.

"Aw but why Kiba." She wined.

"Cause your annoying." He said. Putting his hand behind his head Shino walking beside him.

"Bitch." Shino said once they were out of hearing range.

"Just calm down Shino. I'm not going to give up you for a slut like her." Kiba said smiling at him.

Back with the others.

"What is with him." Ino asked the others.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to date you." Sasuke offered.

"But every guy wants me." Ino bragged.

"I don't." All the guys said.

"Hmph."

"Oh well. Come on Sasuke we got practice." Naruto said walking away from them.

"Okay dobe." He said following him.

At the Akatsuki household.

"Don't you assholes have football practice tonight" Kaiyou said to Hidan and Kakuzu. As she walked up to them in the living room

"Oh fucking shit. Come on Kazu" Hidan said grabbing Kakuzu and running out the door.

"Kisame Emiko don't you guys have a swim meet" Kaiyou said to them from the living room. She waited for Emiko to drag her brother out.

"Come on bro" Emiko said walking out the door dragging her brother with her.

"Hey Konan come on we got to get to the Dance meet" Kaiyou said walking out the door. "Oh yeah Itachi get you butt to the chess meet" She yelled into the house.

"Hn" Was all that was heard.

"I'm coming Kaiyou" Konan said hoping into the car.

"Come on Deidara the art club is meeting tonight" Sukai said dragging him out.

"Sasori-no-Danna are you coming" Deidara said.

"Yes I am Dei-Chan" Sasori said going down the stairs.

"Come on Ayaka.** We need to leave"** Zetsu said.

"I'm coming" Ayaka said fallowing her brother.

"Come on Itachi we need to go now" Pein said dragging him out of the house.

"Hn" Itachi said. "Then why did you volunteer to help watch the kids?" Pein asked.

"Hn" He said.

"Just come on." Pein said giving up on the younger man.

"Hey Kazue can you take me to karate practice?" Hanabi asked her.

"I would but I have to get to practice" Kazue answer.

At Football.( Coach Kakuzu and Gai. team. Hidan, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Suigetsu, Choji, and Jugo)

"Okay is everyone here" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes Kakuzu-Sensei" Lee said.

"Okay ever one it's the hill today. Up and down 20 times" Kakuzu said. Everyone groaned

"Okay everyone can do it with the power of youth" Gai said. They just groaned louder besides Lee.

"Of course we can do it Gai-Sensei." Lee said and started running up the hill.

At Soccer.(Coach Tsunami and Yoshino. Team. Tenten, Sakura, Hana, Ayame, Tamaki, Fu, Hokuto, Hotaru, Karui, Sasame, and Shiho)

"Okay is everyone here" Tsunami asked.

"Yes" Tenten said(Captain)

"Okay Haruno get in the goal" Yoshino said.

"Okay coach" Sakura replied running to the goal.(Goalie)

Dance team.(Coach. Me and Anko. Team. Konan, Temari, Matsuri, and Sari)

"Okay is everyone here?" Kaiyou asked.

"Yes Kaiyou." Konan said(Captain)

"Okay time to start everyone do there stretches" Anko said going on the ground along with me to do them to.

At cheer. (Coach. Shizune and Kurenai. Team. Ino, Kazue, Karin, Samui, and Tayuya )

"Is everyone here?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes" Ino said.

"Okay girls time to do warm ups" Shizune said.

Okay all the rest of the team/clubs are the same.

Was to lazy to change much just toke a shit load out. And I have no idea what happens at these sports so if I got them wrong I really don't care. It like midnight and I got up around 9 so I'm sleepy and lazy so I'm going to bed.


End file.
